L'Ankou
by tonks59
Summary: Cinq ans après la chute de Voldemord, Hermione Granger, bureaucrate au Département des Mystères, reçoit un mystérieux paquet. Un paquet qui soulève bon nombre de questions. Serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour le trio rouge et or ?


Chapitre 1 : Un paquet bien étrange

Ministère de la magie, le 7 septembre 2004, Département des Mystères. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux marron, s'affairait à conclure les derniers dossiers arrivés sur son bureau plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle s'étira mollement, le dernier dossier d'une pile paraphé de sa signature, quand un hibou entra dans son bureau. Elle attrapa la note, ouvrit son tiroir pour en sortir une friandise qu'elle donna au grand-duc qui hulula alors qu'elle le caressait légèrement sur le flan, avant de s'envoler. Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle découvrit l'écriture négligée de Ron lui annonçant un retour tardif dans la soirée.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un autre hibou entra cette fois-ci par la fenêtre, que la brune était pourtant sûre d'avoir laissé fermée. Cet oiseau repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, le paquet à peine lâché tombant sur le bureau de la jeune femme dans un bruit sourd.

Hermione, poussée par la curiosité mais cependant méfiante, ouvrit délicatement le colis, tirant sur la fine ficelle qui l'entourait. Elle y découvrit un bracelet en or de taille moyenne, autour duquel se dessinaient des inscriptions d'une calligraphie différente de l'anglais. …tonnée par cette découverte, cette dernière se retourna rapidement vers la fenêtre par où était entré le volatile, une question en tête. De qui venait ce qu'elle ne pouvait définir à cet instant que par le mot « présent » ? Mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle découvrit la fenêtre bel et bien fermée, comme elle le pensait.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle attrapa le premier rouleau de papier vierge traînant sur son bureau, saisit sa plume, et y griffonna rapidement quelques mots, avant de l'ensorceler d'un coup de baguette. Le papier qui s'était aussitôt plié en forme d'avion s'envola en direction de la porte pour disparaître dans le couloir.

Se laissant aller à réfléchir, Hermione se saisit ensuite du mystérieux objet du bout de sa baguette, le sortit de sa boîte, et le fit pivoter lentement sur lui-même. Les écritures qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnues en faisait le tour, et sur un seul côté se trouvait tracé un pentagramme. Le bijou dégageait une puissance magique importante, puissance à laquelle peu de sorcier aurait su résister, donnant à la brune une irrésistible envie de le toucher. Lentement, elle approcha sa main gauche, se laissant tenter, tremblant légèrement.

Il lui semblait qu'il l'appelait, et les écritures paraissaient danser devant ses yeux. Plus rien n'existait. La pièce auparavant emplie de la lumière du jour lui semblait à présent plongée dans un noir obscur. A cet instant, dans son esprit, seuls elle et l'objet de provenance inconnue existaient. Et alors que son index allait toucher le métal froid et doré, l'aura magique qui s'en dégageait grandit de façon frappante.

« - Granger ? »

Hermione, surprise, releva la tête pour voir un jeune homme de taille moyenne, brun aux yeux

marrons lui aussi, les cheveux coiffés en brosse, entrer dans son bureau. Elle posa délicatement le bracelet dans sa boîte, rangea sa baguette dans la poche de ses jeans, et salua son collègue.

« - Philibert, merci d'être venu. Je t'ai fait demander... Pour... Hum, ceci.

- Je suis flatté, répondit-il. Il est plutôt rare que tu me demandes des conseils. »

Sur ces mots, il avança, affichant un sourire gratifiant et sincère sur son visage mal rasé.

« - On va dire que son arrivée a été plutôt surprenante, tant dans sa façon d'être délivré que par le fait qu'il n'était pas attendu. Et mon instinct me dit que cet objet n'a rien d'un cadeau venant d'un bienfaiteur. »

Le jeune homme, interloqué par les propos de sa collègue, observa longuement le bijou, le sortant du paquet tout comme elle l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec sa baguette, pour finalement le reposer à l'intérieur. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de pointer quelques-unes des écritures du bout de sa baguette en bois de saule. Une baguette d'une longueur de 21,5 cm, pourvue d'un crin de licorne, et qui faisait toute la fierté du brun.

« - De l'hébreu, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout en s'asseyant mollement dans son fauteuil.

« - De l'hébreu ainsi qu'un pentagramme. Cela, je l'avais déjà déduit. Cependant de quelle époque est-il, et pourquoi me l'envoyer ? Et est-ce que tu sens cette aura qui s'en dégage ?

- Oui, je la sens. C'est puissant. Granger, je pense que le mieux à faire pour le moment est de laisser l'objet dans sa boîte, et de contacter le vieil Harper.

- Il n'est pas à la retraite ?

- Si, mais il faut avouer que ce vieux fou en connait un rayon. Et aussi douée que tu sois, les livres n'ont pas toutes les réponses. Il nous faut l'expérience que nous n'avons pas. »

Sur ces mots, il referma le colis, ouvrit un tiroir du bureau de sa collègue de quelques années sa cadette. Puis il y déposa délicatement la boîte, avant de le refermer. Hermione ne rajouta rien, tout était dit. Elle laissa Philibert quitter son bureau sans plus de formalité, et caressa le tiroir renfermant l'objet avant de reprendre un des nombreux dossiers qui l'attendaient.

La journée passa rapidement, comme chaque fois que la brune était plongée dans la paperasse. Elle s'étira, regarda l'horloge au-dessus de sa porte, qui indiquait dix-sept heures trente. Une heure raisonnable pour rentrer chez soi. Elle rassembla quelques documents qu'elle rangea dans un sac. Après tout Ronald rentrerait tard. Elle pouvait se permettre d'emmener du travail chez elle. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle reçut une des notes volantes qui parcouraient les plafonds du Ministère jour après jour. Celle-ci venait de Philibert qui lui annonçait la venue du vieil Harper, comme il aimait à l'appeler, le lendemain à la première heure.

Hermione chiffonna le bout de papier, se leva et enfila sa veste en cuir marron, et se dirigea, sac en bandoulière, vers la porte. Soudain, la main sur la poignée, elle se stoppa net dans son élan, et se retourna vers son bureau. Laissant tomber son sac nonchalamment sur le sol, et poussée par

elle ne savait quelle force, elle avança en direction du meuble. Elle ouvrit alors le tiroir pour y découvrir l'objet de la matinée, toujours enfermé dans sa boîte. Elle la posa sur la surface recouverte de divers papiers qu'était devenu son bureau. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'ouvrit de nouveau, se laissant happer par la fameuse aura dégagée par le bracelet. Et comme envoûtée par un sort silencieux, elle tendit à nouveau la main en direction de celui-ci.

Et c'e fut lorsque que sa main droite toucha le bracelet du bout des doigts qu'elle sentit toute sa puissance se répandre dans la pièce, dans une lumière aveuglante. Avant que tout ne devienne sombre, noir comme une nuit sans étoile, et sans lune.


End file.
